


After Dinner.

by unfortunatesideeffects



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, our golden age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesideeffects/pseuds/unfortunatesideeffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for chapter 8 of <span class="u">augustbird</span>'s lovely/tragic <i>our golden age</i>.</p>
<p>Steve and Peggy washing the dishes after dinner - and Bucky <strike>watching</strike> pining from the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our golden age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580042) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



 

_Chapter 8: Steve and Peggy washing the dishes after dinner - and Bucky ~~watching~~ pining from the doorway._

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [unfortunatesideeffects](http://unfortunatesideeffects.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
